Since moved here in January of 2009, we have been able to continue to produce very interesting data in this project. We have found that the immature myeloid cells arrive prior to tumor cells in distant lung in the breast tumor bearing mice. They significantly alter the production of multiple cytokine and chemokine production. Our data suggest that Gr-1+CD11b+ cells alter premetastatic lung into an inflammatory and proliferative environment, diminish immune protection and promote metastasis through aberrant vasculature formation.